The adventures of team PLNT Chapter 1
by Ian Scott Shaw
Summary: The start of the adventure of my RWBY OCs


Chapter 1. Transfer Woes  
Part 1 Parangs fears  
"Man we used to be brothers... "

* * *

We see the members of team PLNT walking down the hall towards their room when Parangs scroll notifies him that he has a message. "Hmm who would send me a message to me so late in the day." He takes his scroll out to see that the message is from his father, the message says "Parang you need to come to my office now! It is extremely important that you get here as fast as you can." Parangs typical calm look quickly changed to fear as he finishes reading the message from his father. As the rest of his team went into the room Titania asks if everything is okay. Parang replies "Yeah everything is fine my dad just wants to see me that's all." Titania has a slightly confused look on her face and says  
"Its kind of late can you go and see him tomorrow, you seem pretty tired." Parang shakes his head  
"I'm not tired and my dad is not a patient man, don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think." Still a little worried Titania sighs and walks into the dorm room. Parang turns around and starts walking down the hall. As he is going down the hall he hears one of his teammates ask "wait where's Parang?" Titania can be heard answering the question "he's got something to do, don't worry." Parang turns the corner and then starts sprinting down the hall and out of the school. He reaches the edge of the city and stops to catch his breath and to figure out his path to where his father works. "Ok I'm at the edge of the city and dad is on the other side of the city, so the fastest way there is to cut through the Broadway district and head towards the docks and then straight to the old part of the city and then, Home will be right in front of me." As Parang planned he went through Broadway "Oh darkness and starlight is playing I heard it was amazing maybe I should go see it some other time." After going through some alleys, he reached the docks and then he heads straight up the docks and finds himself in the old part of the city. The buildings here are comprised of beautiful architecture and bright colors. Parang stands in front of a large blue house and takes a second to catch his breath, he had reached his home and somewhere inside his father was waiting for him. He enters his home and is greeted by a large room lit by the moonlight. He flips the light switch and sees a familiar staircase and two hallways one to his left and then to his right. He then goes up the stairs and runs into an old friend of his and his father, Hector. "Edel Blau what are doing here at such a late time. "  
"Hector! My dad told me to come, he said it was an emergency"  
"Well, what are we waiting for let's find, is he where he usually is? "  
"Most likely, but Hector what are you doing here," Parang asked as the two ran down a hallway.  
"It's related to what your father wants to tell you." The two reach the end of the hallway and at the end of the hallway is an out of place bookcase and a night stand with a vase that has a blue flower in it. Hector goes over to the bookcase and pulls out a book called violin sheet music and then pushes a button that was hidden behind it and the night stand moves to reveal a hidden passageway leading down into the house. The two men go down the passageway and at the end of it is a single door. The two enter the room to see Parangs father sitting behind a desk. "Ah Parang, Hector I've been waiting for the two of you, you were either of you followed here." The two shake their heads and then Parangs asks "Father, why did you call us here and why at such a late time? "  
"I'll be blunt with you Parang some of our people have found something disturbing. What we found is that you, myself, and your mother are targeted by a group of unknown assassins. "  
"That's it? This isn't new Jericho, you've been targeted before." Hector intervened  
"I'm not done Hector. Now listen closely this is the part that worries me. We found this message earlier today, but the message itself is two weeks old. I think you know what that means right?".  
"They are collecting information about the three of you," Hector answered  
"That's right," Jericho replied  
"So what is the plan father."  
"Hector and I will handle this while you transfer to a different school. "  
"What why I can defend myself why do I have to transfer." Parang angrily replied  
"The message is two weeks old you're missing a very important point Parang think about it." *Parang thinks to himself for a moment* "They have been gathering information on your mother, on me, and you and since it's been two weeks they probably have some information on your teammates do you understand now."  
"I understand, ok so I'll transfer without my team but to where? "  
"No Parang you need to transfer with your team even though none of us wanted to involve them they are. If you don't transfer with them they will be used to get to you I know you don't want that. "  
"Should I tell them why we have to transfer father. I know you asked me to keep who I really am a secret from them and I have kept that secret but I feel like they deserve to know." Parang asked  
"I understand that you would want to tell your team but telling will only raise questions and make them worry about you I think it's better to not tell them."  
"I understand I won't tell them, but it will be hard to explain a surprise transfer and about that do you have any idea of where we'll transfer to."  
"You'll have to transfer to somewhere outside of Mistral, the assassins won't follow you if you leave Mistral."  
"That is going to be even harder to explain to them, but it's for their well being so I'll find a way to explain it."  
"Atta boy, now I want you to transfer to Beacon Academy it's the closest school to Mistral so you won't be that far from home, think you can pull this off Parang? "  
"Of course, I can father it can't be harder than coming up with battle strategies," Parang says confidently.  
"Good *Jericho smiles* Now you should get back to the dorm it's very late, do you need Hector to walk you back? "  
"No, I'll be fine ... I guess I won't see you for a while. "  
"That's' right *he gets up and walks up to Parang and hugs him* I'll see you again in time, son and stay safe."  
"By Dad, don't worry I'll be safe." Parang leaves the room and goes through the secret passage and leaves his home and heads back towards the school. After running through the city, he reaches the school and heads to his dorm and leaning on the door reading a book is Titania who closes it when she sees him. "You didn't have to stay up for me Titania," he says casually  
"I just wanted to make sure you got back alright."  
"Well I'm here so can we go to sleep I'm tired."  
"Not until you tell me what's going on with you and your dad," She said with a serious tone  
"I... I.. We need to transfer."  
"What why?" She said with a shocked expression  
"I can't tell you why but you have to trust me. "  
"Parang we can't just do this randomly we have to plan this and even if we were transferring where would we go have you thought about that? "  
"Beacon... we would go there."  
"Beacon! But that's all the way in Vale why would we transfer so far away from home? "  
"I can't tell you! Just trust me this for all of our safety." Seeing that Parang seems to be torn between the truth and hiding it Titania tries to comfort him.  
"Parang if you're in trouble you can tell me I'll help you and so will Leif and Nova, you don't have to rely on your dad to save you."  
"Yes, I do! My father would never let anything happen to me, so please Titania trust me because I'm only saying we should transfer to protect us. "  
"Is there another way to handle this instead of transferring? "  
"No transferring is the only way to deal with it. "  
"But why all the way to Vale can't we stay in Mistral? "  
"No nothing will change if we stay in Mistral."  
"So there is nothing we can but transfer *Parang nods* Alright I trust you Parang let's transfer. "  
"Thank you Titania I'll handle all of it tomorrow *he gives a sigh of relief* Leif and Nova won't be happy about this but it' for their safety. "  
"Well, Nova will be fine about if you tell her and Leif, he'll be fighting against it until the end of it. "  
"It doesn't matter he'll just have to deal with it now can we go to sleep? "  
"Yes let's go." the two enter the room which has four beds Parang goes to the first bed on the left and gets in and falls asleep, Titania heads towards the second bed on the right. She stops at Leif's bed and sees a look of torture on his face, she bends over and gives him a kiss on the forehead and says "sleep well my dear." Then she goes over to her bed and gets in and falls asleep. The next day Parang spoke to the head professor and arranges the transfer without telling Leif or Nova. A day passes and now Team PLNT has one more day before they transfer, this is when Leif and Nova find and they both deal with the news differently.

End chapter 1 part 1  
Parang's fear

* * *

Chapter 1 part 2  
Leif's anger  
"...But everything changes..."

* * *

"WHAT! We're transferring why." Leif yelled at Parang.  
"I'm sorry Parang it slipped out." Titania apologizes.  
"It's all right Titania he would've found out eventually anyway."  
"Don't ignore me, why are we transferring!" Leif shoves Parang to get his attention.  
"I can't tell you, Leif."  
"Why not! "  
"I can't tell you that either you just have to trust me on this."  
"You son of a-*Leif pauses for a moment* know what I'm going home to say goodbye." Leif starts to head to the door when Parang says.  
"You don't have enough time to go home we are leaving tomorrow."  
"Wait Titania you knew about this. Nova did you know about this *Nova shakes her head* Why didn't you tell us! "  
"to avoid moments like this. "  
"Fine! Just shut up, I need some air." Leif leaves the room. There is a brief moment of silence, then Parang says  
"Titania can you go with Leif to make he doesn't do something he'll regret." Titania nods and walks out of the room.  
"Nova do you need help packing?" Nova nods and the two start packing her stuff, while that is happening Leif is outside of the school near the edge of a forest. Leif is pacing back and forth contemplating the situation. "dang why did this have to happen now, why me. What about grandpa and Rebecca she'll probably forget about me. *He sighs and sits down leaning against a tree* Sometimes I wonder if this your way of punishing me so am I doing the right mom, dad? Why won't you answer me *He stands up* Why won't you answer me! *He turns around and punches the tree* give me an answer!" Meanwhile, Titania is walking around the school trying to find Leif when she hears yelling off in the distance. She runs to the source only to see Leif's fist in the tree and Leif nearly in tears. She walks up to him and hugs him from behind and says "It's okay sweetie, I think you're doing the right thing, you shouldn't worry about their answer. I know you're worried about your grandfather and Rebecca but I promise you, you will see them again so don't cry. "  
"But... but. "  
"Just calm down Leif, I know we're asking a lot of you but even I don't know the exact reason for transferring but I'm still going with it. "  
"Why? "  
"Because I trust Parang, now come I'll help you pack. "  
"Can I stay here for a little while. "  
"You don't have that much to pack so I guess you can stay just not too long we leave tomorrow okay. "  
"Okay." Titania lets go of Leif and leaves. Leif sits back down and pulls out his scroll and calls his grandfather and tells him about the transfer "What why didn't you tell me about this"  
"I just found out about it grandpa and I don't even have enough time to go home and say goodbye in person."  
"At least, you're doing it now I'll tell Rebecca you say goodbye. Do you know where you're transferring too? "  
"No, I'll tell you when I find out. "  
"Fair enough, goodbye Leif I'll see you soon. "  
"Goodbye, grandpa." He hangs up and gets up and heads back to the dorm. He comes back into the dorm to see the rest of his team already packed and now killing time. Leif starts to pack but gives Parang a nasty look while he does it "I'm still not happy about this. "  
"I didn't expect you to be," Parang replies  
"I'm not listening to you anymore. "  
"It doesn't matter you'll do the same thing in battle regardless if you're following my orders or not. But you'll still listen to Titania. That reminds me you almost cursed earlier when you were yelling at me Titania any punishment for him? "  
"I have something in mind but when we get to Beacon I'll punish him. "  
"I'm looking forward to it. "  
"I'm not. "

End Chapter 1 part 2  
Leif's anger

* * *

Chapter 1 part 3  
Nova's love  
"... Hold close to the ones you love..."

* * *

Titania leaves the room to go after Leif. Nova and Parang are quietly packing Nova's stuff. "Nova, are you upset about the transfer?" Nova doesn't look or say anything she just keeps packing "I guess you are upset I'm sorry, but this has to be done. "  
"(Come on Nova say something to him. It's just you and Parang so say something why don't you.) "  
"Listen, Nova, I don't blame you if you hate me, I know I can be pretty mean sometimes. "  
"...No, you're not mean."  
"You really think so Nova." She nods and continues to pack her stuff. "Can I know why you wear a mask over your left eye?"  
"(Should I tell him? Part of me wants to and part of me doesn't want to tell him. No, not yet I'm not ready to tell anyone not even him.) " She shakes her head and finishes packing her stuff. At the same moment, Titania comes back looking confident. "Are you done packing Nova that was fast." She smiles and looks at Parang "Oh Parang helped you? Good, I think I'll start packing Leif's stuff he doesn't have that much. "  
"Where is he anyway?"  
"He's still venting he'll be back soon. "  
"(Poor Leif I know he means well but why does he have to act like a child. Oh well, at least, he didn't hurt Parang.)" After a little while Leif comes back looking seemingly refreshed "(Oh good he came back I wonder how much of a child he'll be now.)" Leif and Parang get into a small argument and it ends with Parang mentioning that Leif almost cursed and that Titania has some form of punishment planned for him. "(I wish she wouldn't treat like a little kid so much but it does make him happy for some reason I wonder why?)" Later after everyone went to bed Nova gets up and goes to an open area with a bench and sits down. As she is staring off into the sky, Parang sees her and sits next to her which startles her.  
"Sorry to scare you Nova, are you having trouble sleeping for once." She nods "Well I guess it is my fault I know you don't like meeting new people, can you tell me if you're upset or not I want to know. "  
"(You know what to say so say it)...I'm not happy about it, but you have a good reason, right? "  
"I do but I can't tell you why. "  
"That's all right we're all entitled to our secrets and you said it was a good reason that's all I need to hear to know everything will be all right in the end. I know I don't like meeting new people but I have you... and Leif and Titania. "  
"Thank you I'm relieved that the only one mad at me is Leif."  
"Just give him some time he can't be mad forever right? "  
"You're right he'll get over it eventually. We should get back to the dorm we leave early tomorrow. "  
"Okay let's go then." Nova and Parang get up and walk back to the dorm together. "(One day I'll be able to tell you... that you're everything to me.")

End chapter 1 part 3  
Nova's Love

* * *

Chapter 1 part 4  
Titania's trust  
"... To savor all the triumph and tragedy before it slips away"

* * *

The sun rises as team PLNT is getting up and getting ready to leave their home and school. Titania walks over to Leif's bed and shakes him a little "come on Leif it's time to wake up. "  
"ugh, five more minutes mom." Titania chuckles  
"Not, this time, Leif we're leaving today remember, come on get up." Leif gets out of his bed and slowly gets ready to leave. Parang is done getting ready and is pacing back and forth waiting for his team to be ready while Nova is putting on makeup taking her time.  
"Is the makeup necessary Nova?" She turns her head and nods. "Fine, Titania are you almost done? "  
"Yeah just gotta put my hair in a ponytail and I'm done."  
"Leif, are you ready?" Leif turns around after putting on a small necklace  
"ready."  
"All done I'm done and ready." Titania says as she stands next to Leif, Nova taps Parang on the shoulder and gives him a slight smile.  
"Okay good, everyone grabs your stuff the ship is waiting for us." they all grab their stuff and head to the ship. After they finish putting their stuff on the ship they all board the ship. Titania goes to the cockpit and asks the pilot how long the flight will be and the pilot tells her it will be several hours. She then goes back to her team in the hold. Leif is staring out the window. Parang is sitting down thinking to himself, and Nova is trying to keep her balance.  
"Hey everyone I talked to the pilot and he said that the flight would be several hours so we could get some sleep to pass the time.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me wake me when we land," Parang says as he lays head back and closes his eyes. Nova slowly lies down next to Parang and goes to sleep.  
"Leif you should get some rest you'll need it. "  
"No, I want to keep looking."  
"Leif I know how you feel, but you should get some rest. "  
"Why should I, I'll just have the same nightmare again. "  
"I'll make sure you won't have that nightmare."  
"You can't control dreams Titania. Just let me keep looking. "  
"I get it now you're not worried about the nightmare, you're worried about losing her aren't you. "  
"I'm scared she'll forget about me and that this necklace will be no more than useless." He looks at his necklace which has a ring on it.  
"It'll be alright she won't forget you I know she won't. "  
"But if she does then it's Parangs fault. "  
"Can you really blame Parang or are you blaming him because of the transfer? "  
"If that happens I will never forgive him. "  
"You're being too hard in Parang he his problems too you know. "  
"His aren't as bad as mine. "  
"Well, regardless of whose problems are worse you should get some rest, Leif."  
"I want to keep looking. "  
"You'll have to say goodbye soon but it's not goodbye forever. "  
"It's hard. "  
"I know but if you want to keep starring go ahead, I'll be right here if you need me." She sits down next to Leif and lays her head back and closes her eyes. Nothing happens for the rest of the flight and when they land the sun is setting. "Alright, everyone time to get up," Titania says as she is waking up Parang and Nova. After they get all of their stuff off the ship they stand in front of the fountain outside of Beacon.  
"It's big," Leif says then yawns  
"It's one of the best schools in the world," Parang says.  
"I wish someone would tell me that before I got here. "  
"Well, sometimes information needs to be withheld from others for their own safety."  
"Well, what if someone wants to know regardless of that. "  
"that someone still won't get the information. "  
"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH Parang tell me why did we transfer. "  
"I ALREADY SAID I CAN'T TELL YOU. "  
"FINE I'LL JUST BEAT IT OUT OF YOU." Leif's right-hand goes and grabs his dagger holstered on his left hip.  
"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY." Parang's right-hand goes and grabs his staff holstered on his back, either of the two can slash at each other Titania pulls out her submachine gun from its holster and shoots at their feet.  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW, this behavior I would expect from Leif but from you Parang to act so childish I can't believe you, and you Leif you need to stop being so hard on Parang. Now the two of can bring all of our stuff to our room now!"  
"Yes, Titania," Leif says quietly he grabs some of their stuff and begins to walk to the main entrance of Beacon.  
"Titania I will not be treated like a-" Titania points her gun at him.  
"Now Parang." Parang grabs some of their stuff and walks towards the main entrance.  
"Nova can you go with them to make sure they don't kill each other, I'm going to stay out here for a bit and cool down." Nova nods and then she quickly runs to catch up with Parang and Leif. "I can't believe that this happened and it's probably getting worse from here on but there has to be a light at the end of the tunnel, that's what dad would use to say. So I will be that light to guide them and we'll all make it alive. I just hope they'll calm down soon, maybe if we make some new friends they will forget about it. That's my best bet. The sunset is beautiful I think I'll stay here for a little while. "

End chapter 1 part 4  
Titania's trust  
End chapter 1


End file.
